1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary cargo carrying attachment for a vehicle. More specifically, it relates to a cargo carrier for fitting upon the rear of an existing utility van or recreational vehicle. Even more specifically, the invention is an improved rear-mounted cargo carrier for a van that incorporates novel mounting techniques which do not require any permanent alteration of the original vehicle but yet provide a rigid and secure mounting. In general, however, the unique mounting hardware of this invention could be used to hold conveniently and precisely any apparatus to another machine as long as the machine has an openable slot, such as a hinged door crack, to accommodate the unique support tee described herein. For example, the mounting arrangement could conceivably be used to mount a camera on a helicopter or, perhaps, an awning on a store front.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for carrying auxiliary cargo on existing vehicles are old and well known in the art. Many types of camper bodies for pickup trucks have been proposed and manufactured. Recently, recreational vehicles have been developed which can best be described as homes on wheels. The interior of a van is fitted with beds, sofas, tables, chairs, appliances, and other accoutrements associated with human habitation. In accordance with conventional terminology, the term "van" used herein may be taken to mean any full bodied vehicle enclosing a larger space than that necessary to carry the normal driver and passengers. The excess enclosed space may be used for habitation, as in a recreational vehicle, for tools and equipment, as in a utility van, or for transportable goods, as in a delivery van.
No matter what the enclosed space in a van, there always seems to arise the need for more space. The recreational vehicle has most of its interior set aside for human habitation amenities and thus is always critically in need of space for cargo, such as luggage. The utility van has most of its interior set aside for tools and transportable machinery and thus is often in need of additional space for carrying cargo, such as lumber and plumbing accessories. The delivery van has most of its interior set aside for carrying cargo, but the need arises from time to time for carrying that little bit of extra cargo to save two trips to the same area. For example, delivery van fleets might need extra capacity on some vans to handle the extra cargo during a holiday season. Passenger vans, often used in car-pooling, also have critical need for cargo space to carry the personal work equipment of the passengers, such as portable computers, briefcases, books, and papers.
Known prior art has been directed to providing additional cargo space atop a vehicle as with ski racks, etc. Any cargo rack of this type will add appreciably to the wind resistance of the vehicle and substantially reduce the fuel efficiency. By contrast, my invention does not increase the wind resistance of any vehicle because it is attached to the rear and does not increase the frontal area.
Known prior art has provided cargo carrying attachments for carrying tools on existing vehicles. Examples are the tool box attachments commonly seen fitted across the bed of pickup trucks, usually to the rear of the truck cab portion. Although out of the air stream of the vehicle, these suffer from the disadvantage of requiring permanent alteration of the vehicle frame and/or body for attachment. At the very least they require the drilling of mounting bolt holes to affix the box to the bed of the truck. By contrast, my invention requires absolutely no modification or alteration of an existing van to accommodate its rigid but detachable mounting to the van. The ease of attaching and detaching my carrier to a van leads to utility heretofore unknown in the prior art. The carrier may be used as a permanent addition to an existing vehicle or as a temporary addition for meeting temporary needs of one vehicle which may be easily shifted to another vehicle as needs dictate. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.